


Unilateral Provocation

by Srt_LeBunny



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bard é um lindo uke, Barduil - Freeform, Drunkenness, M/M, Sexual Tension, Thranduil é um elfo apaixonado, porém ousado
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srt_LeBunny/pseuds/Srt_LeBunny
Summary: "No meio da noite, quase na madrugada, Bard desejou descansar.Na brisa fria; um abraço aconchegante era cedido não apenas pelo calor do álcool, mas também por alguém que menos esperava.Inconscientemente, era provocado, tocado... amado.Mas como poderia aceitar, se nunca considerou esse sentimento verdadeiro?"
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil





	Unilateral Provocation

**Author's Note:**

> E os meus sentimentos a respeito desse shippe -meu favorito- foram derramados sobre essa escrita!  
> Thranduil+Bard!
> 
> Disfrutem!

...oOo......oOo......oOo......oOo......oOo......oOo......oOo......oOo......oOo......oOo......oOo......oOo......oOo......oOo......oOo......oOo......oOo...

Nesse dia Bard estava cansado; sua cabeça lhe pregando peças no alto da noite escura.

Era um acampamento para a frontaria, na intenção de impedir os inimigos do norte de chegar na cidadela com os inocentes que dormiam despreocupados.

Bard descansava sobre um tronco caído e suspenso próximo ao belo lago que achou distraidamente. Era pouca coisa longe do acampamento, apenas o suficiente para não ser encontrado facilmente.

Ele gozava de uma garrafa de vinho que lhe foi cedida por um dos seus soldados, mal sabendo de onde o rapaz o tirou. Mas a intenção era de que lhe relaxaria... e era o que visivelmente Bard precisava naquele momento.

O rei não estava desesperado com a guerra eminente, mas sim preocupado com seus filhos na cidade juntos aos outros, que sofreriam se a guerra chegasse novamente até eles.

Ao fim, o temor pendia aos dois lados.

Bard suspirou, somente agora sentindo o efeito do álcool em suas veias, o gosto era ótimo, doce e reconfortante, as ideologias do que fazer caso a frontaria perdesse mais cedo do que planejado, sumiu de sua mente, e o silêncio o fazia querer se afundar mais no quente do vinho e sensação acolhedora.

Bard precisou elevar num coque bagunçado os seus fios esvoaçantes, abandonando o copo sobre o tronco extremamente largo, para assim bebericar livremente no gargalo o sabor embriagador.

Seu corpo, apenas coberto por uma noturna camisa fina, estremeceu... a brisa à beira do lago tendia a ser mais fria, mas por algum motivo parecia abraçar o corpo quente do arqueiro.

Bard suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, uma mão segurando firme a garrafa a beira do tronco enquanto a outra deslizava pelo pescoço fervente, porém incomodado com o vento que o acariciava.

Em controvérsia, Bard desnudou meramente os ombros ao puxar os cordões que fechavam a camisa no peito, deixando frouxo o suficiente para mostrar a pele quente à brisa ousada que passou a alisar as curvas dos ombros seminus.

Ele sequer sentiu adequadamente o próprio toque... apenas sensações... poderia dizer que o que sentia era excitação, influenciado pelo álcool que agora parecia forte demais, porém sendo incapaz de apagar o homem solitário.

Abandonando sua própria pele, sentiu um toque familiar, sua mente confusa com alguma lembrança que fez sua espinha estremecer com o frio deslizar pelo osso espinhal, exposto pelo tecido que desceu mais um pouco.

O arqueiro suspirou, seus fios pesados do coque caiam pelo rosto e nuca, cogitando em cobrir os ombros da brisa perversa, porém aquilo acalmou o corpo de Bard, era um toque sensual e conhecido de sua memória, mas estava oculto por uma neblina bêbada.

A pele se eriçou e o moreno se perguntou do porquê. Nem a leve ventania mais ele podia sentir, como se a mesma desviasse de seu corpo e atingisse apenas seus fios enrolados no alto.

Ele suspirou e algo úmido pousou na curva de seu ombro, onde um mero sopro da natureza gelou o local, o fazendo estremecer e suspirar baixo novamente.

Por um momento indagou a si mesmo se havia começado a pingar gotículas iniciais de uma chuva incessante, já que sua orelha, nuca, pescoço e ombros estavam repletos de leves beijos úmidos que gelavam com a friagem da noite.

Seus olhos focavam a água iluminada pela lua, enquanto o movimentar das folhas no alto eram sons de ninar, sua boca secando novamente e sua mão levando a salvação até os lábios mordiscados, mas ficou imóvel quando um sussurrar quente brincou em seu lóbulo da orelha sensível.

– Seria melhor parar!

Aquela voz estonteante primeiramente o assustou, fazendo o homem ofegar em surpresa, por ser tão ousado com a pronúncia de uma simples frase, sentindo uma excitação involuntária que só o fez se sentir mal depois de saber quem era.

– Meu... meu senhor, Thranduil!

Seu corpo tinha girado para vislumbrar o ser élfico tão próximo; apoiando as mãos no tronco pelas laterais de Bard, se inclinando e mantendo o corpo meramente distante.

Thranduil, conseguia ficar cara a cara com o simples homem ébrio, o tronco elevado do chão fazia o moreno ficar a poucos centímetros acima do rei, mas ainda assim eram capazes de se encarar nos olhos...

Aquelas írises brilhando um azul profundo de algo inquietante à mente de Bard, se tornando vergonhoso e tenebroso ser observado tão de perto e tão descaradamente, como se tivesse a intenção de hipnotizar.

O rei élfico, diferente de algumas horas atrás, usava roupas leves, apenas uma túnica assimétrica e longa sobre a roupa lisa que envolvia as longas pernas. O ser era tão belo.

Ele veio a visitar a tropa do rei humano, dando suporte e também se mantendo em alerta caso os inimigos estivessem planejando passar pelas terras élficas.

Hoje Bard não trocou muitas palavras com o élfo, tinha que falar com seu capitão e com o mensageiro... e enquanto tinha as reuniões, Thranduil ficava observando toda a movimentação... Apenas, observando o rei de Dale.

Bard piscou consecutivo, tentando formar apenas uma imagem do outro rei, seus lábios secando e ele querendo levar a garrafa até a boca, a qual se abriu para outra frase.

– Sinto muito... pelo estado... um pouco ébrio em que me encontro!

Bard tremeu sob os olhos avaliadores, temendo que o rei soubesse o quão influenciado pelo álcool estava.

O olhar misterioso deslizou de seu rosto para os ombros -os quais o homem puxou o tecido para esconder da vergonhosa observação- e depois pelas costas, até encontrar os olhos escuros e alcoólicos do rei menor.

– Acredito que veio aqui para descansar de toda essa confusão, rei de Dale...?

Bard suspirou silencioso, declinando seu corpo do rei estranhamente íntimo, analisando a expressão pacífica do mesmo.

– Sim... acho que essa era a principal intenção, clarear minha mente.

– Algo lhe incomoda, Rei Bard?

O homem não respondeu, seu tronco se afastando minimamente para dar privacidade a cada corpo e, talvez, ajudar com sua visão turva.

–... apenas preocupações habituais...

– Te importa, se eu me juntar?

O simples homem arqueou o sobrecenho, um tanto surpreso pelo pedido de aproximação, mas deixando sua arrogância ao lado pelo outro aparentar abandono de seu próprio ego.

– Por favor... fique à vontade!

O rei élfico não precisou ouvir tudo para deslizar para cima do tronco com apenas um ágil salto após se apoiar no mesmo, fazendo a tora grossa chorar minimamente com o movimento.

Ambos agora estavam sentados um ao lado do outro, Bard voltando a encarar o lago que se mexia com o vento.

– Para um mero humano, você resiste bem ao ar frio das noites oferecido previamente pelo inverno...

Bard sorriu sozinho, ele podia sentir a brisa gélida, mas não se sentia afetado por ela, suas mãos frias eram provas de que o corpo estava completamente gelado por fora, mas a bebida fervendo o interior dele.

– Acredito que... o vinho tenha me abraçado gentilmente durante essa geada... por acaso, deseja dividir?

Bard ofereceu apenas por educação, sabia que o rei não aceitaria qualquer bebida cedido por um humano. Thranduil podia não odiar essa raça como fazia com os anões, mas ainda assim sabia que o ser élfico também não achava particularmente conveniente.

– Por favor...

Bard se surpreendeu por ter recebido uma afirmação, seus olhos caçando a taça de prata que havia abandonado doutro lado, mas descobrindo que ela havia caído sobre as folhagens que afofava o chão bruto.

O humano se assustou, os olhos se abrindo gradualmente quando voltou a atenção para sua própria mão que agarrava a garrafa de vinho. O que lhe assustou foram os dedos formosos do outro rei, deslizando sobre os seus para também segurar o litro.

Os olhos com a visão turva, seguiu a garrafa e Bard não podia soltar ela, pois o élfo também lhe segurava. Então apenas observou o outro aconchegar o gargalo nos lábios, deixando o líquido descer como simples água, até o moreno sentia que estava ficando mais bêbado por saber da quantia que descia da garrafa que cada vez ia ficando transparente.

O rei mundano percebeu os olhos cristalinos lhe encarar enquanto aceitava do álcool, era encantador como abrangia a luz do luar, mas Bard evitou muito contato e deixou sua visão descer para a garganta quase pálida, sentindo a bebida em sua própria boca, com certo prazer, ao vislumbrar o pomo descer com o líquido, hipnotizado até sobrar apenas três dedos da metade da gorda garrafa.

Bard olhou para sua própria mão, que foi abandonada pelo élfo, sentindo falta do quente contato, mas também um pouco espantado com a quantia bebida de uma só vez pelo outro homem.

– Pode acabar se resfriando, vocês adoecem facilmente... são frágeis perante a natureza.

O rei humano franziu o cenho com o repentino diálogo, achando que perdeu alguma parte da conversa por estar imergido em pensamentos, mas conseguiu acompanhar depois de alguns segundos.

–... preciso mais do que isso para adoecer... agora que sou rei, não tenho tempo para fraquejar.

Thranduil arqueou um supercílio, o que fez Bard rir da expressão cética do élfo quando o olhou. Seu riso caloroso e ébrio fez o rosto do outro alisar novamente, voltando ao neutro habitual.

– Não me diminua por ser um humano, meu senhor!

Disse soando gentil, suas palavras enrolavam na língua para mostrar sua esquecida nacionalidade, enquanto os lábios úmidos continuavam curvados em diversão distraída.

– Não o vejo de forma rebaixada, rei de Dale... mas reconheço que possa existir humanos mais resistentes e... fascinantes.

– Oh, mesmo? Obrigado!

O homem aumentou o sorriso, deixando mais fios ondulados deslizarem pelo pescoço quando se inclinou minimamente para o lado do rei élfico.

– Devo elogia-lo também?

Provocou, arranjando coragem e liberdade com a bebida, pouco se importando com a reação do outro rei reservado... mas agora quem se aproximou foi esse último.

– Não creio que deva... mesmo não sendo capaz de ler todas as suas expressões, acredito saber exatamente o que pretende dizer.

– Não! Você consegue me decifrar?

Se divertiu, dedos silenciosos batendo ritmicamente contra a casca da árvore, seus olhos carregavam extrema curiosidade e cativo pelo majestoso ser... ansioso naturalmente.

– Às vezes, com o tempo, você lê facilmente a face de um homem...

– Ler... quer dizer que consegue identificar as intenções.

– E aparentemente... você não consegue faze-lo.

Bard recuou lentamente, cenho franzido em desentendimento enquanto analisava a face do outro rei.

– Perdão? Também sou capaz de perceber más intenções.

– Isso é notável, mas saber apenas as más não te fará evitar outras catástrofes... você é inocentemente ignorante.

Bard tentou deixar por isso, não iria argumentar já que mal estava conseguindo entender o que o rei queria dizer, então decidiu voltar a encarar a água corrente enquanto levava a bebida até o interior de sua boca, bebericando um pouco mais.

– Certo...

Assentiu, seus fios desgrudando ainda mais dos outros fios puxados no coque, deslizando até conseguir desprender todos.

Ele sentiu seus cabelos acariciarem sua nuca e ombros, também caindo para as laterais do rosto, esse que se voltou para o élfo, que acabara de pegar algo em seus próprios fios longos, deixando agora mais chumaços caírem à lateral da face limpa.

– Se me permite...

O rei élfico tinha em sua mão um grampo que parecia reluzir a luz da lua cheia, aparentava ser um pequeno ramo sem flor, apenas o branco da joia brilhante na forma desejada de folhagem.

Bard iria negar, seu corpo se voltando para o outro rei, pronto para dizer que os cabelos protegeriam seu rosto da brisa fria e que estava confortável com ele solto, mas não disse nada quando o élfo se aproximou, deixando que ele se inclinasse para mais perto, lhe puxando, fantasmagórico na ação, os fios escuros para trás.

– Meu senhor, Thranduil-

– Acredito que seja melhor assim...

Bard estremeceu quando os dedos frios deslizaram brevemente pelas laterais de seu pescoço, capturando mais outros chumaços para trás, o simples homem via aquele olhar cativante lhe observar, concentrado na região de seu pescoço...

Então Bard não interviu, permitindo o contato íntimo e deixando seus olhos pesar com o roçar em sua pele... apenas sentindo.

Os fios dourados de Thran desciam em cascatas conseguindo tocar os braços de Bard, seu rosto se aproximando para enxergar atrás da cabeça morena, onde fazia uma pequena trança com os fios laterais, deixando os mais pesados dos chumaços soltos.

– Não há necessidade em-

– Há muita... tenho necessidade de ver...

O baforar da fala quente arrepiou o corpo de Bard pelo choque inesperado e sua visão limitada, olhos fechados, lhe fazia sentir mais do que devia.

–... ver, meu senhor?

– Suas regiões sensíveis, Bard.

E novamente seu corpo estremeceu, não somente com o ar, mas também com a voz que tocou em seu ouvido... tão profunda e inebriante que Bard sentiu-se mais bêbado, confuso talvez, e nem sabia se o que sentia era real.

– Meu lorde...

Logo ele suspirou baixo, indevidamente, pelos dedos que acariciaram sua nuca. Bard elevou um pouco seu rosto com a onda que sentiu pela espinha ao perceber um beijo leve sob seu maxilar... Isso lhe assustou, mas acreditou que era da mente, um roçar de mãos despercebidas que deu essa sensação, talvez...

Apenas tentando se enganar, esquecendo também o que acabara de ouvir.

Mas então ele conseguiu sentir novamente e sua boca secou no instante em que reconheceu os toques indecentes, a pele continuando com o arrepiar e estremecer... Bard não conseguiu segurar um excitado suspiro, se envergonhando do próprio som.

O homem se sentiu culpado, eram lábios quentes e úmidos que seguiam caminho ao longo de seu pescoço, pousando na clavícula para beijar ali, seguidamente, percorrendo até abaixo da orelha onde mordiscava como se degustasse.

Com os olhos fechados tudo o que sentia era confuso, o cansaço lhe invadindo não somente o corpo, mas também a mente, isso já a muito tempo, pegando os toques indevidos por partes, seu corpo sentindo, mas a mente esquecendo, os toques tendo fervor e ele amolecendo com o aconchegante sentimento de prazer.

Bard assustou novamente, sentindo uma das mãos do rei se separar de seus fios escuros para lhe agarrar pela cintura, lhe puxando com tanta paixão que ofegou quando seu peito foi contra o de Thranduil, o contato surgindo como um choque prazeroso.

– Não... só pode ser uma alucinação!

O moreno murmurou e estremeceu, suas mãos dormentes e frias tentaram encontrar algum ponto firme para afastar, mas agarrou somente o tecido de seda, não reagindo e se deleitando nos toques oferecidos.

A garrafa já não estava mais em suas mãos, seu corpo recém deitado sobre o tronco largo e escamoso, se contorcia enquanto os lábios úmidos e perversos lhe chupava a garganta como uma fera a saborear. Seu corpo foi abraçado pelo do outro, tão quente e energético que obviamente já estava estimulado mais abaixo.

Bard suspirou, os olhos não conseguindo distinguir o que era a água do rio e os fios quase platinados do élfo, tais cabelos que foram agarrados para tentar controlar a excitada fome de Thranduil.

Não era momento, principalmente por ter cedido, mas tentava entender o porquê aquilo estava acontecendo, por que um ser élfico tão majestoso desejaria alguém tão simples como qualquer outro humano... e principalmente, por que Bard estava considerando isso algo normal de se acontecer sendo que ambos são reis viúvos com filhos a serem orientados.

Era irracional, para Bard era, mas também era tentador, e lhe assustava o que estava sentindo.

Em meio a embriaguez a excitação subia e sua vontade de seguir aquele mal caminho crescia, mas era covarde em decidir, haveria um amanhã e ele não era mais jovem para brincar com sentimentalismo.

– Thranduil!

Sua voz saiu sem o consentimento, estava rouca e ofegante, o corpo estremeceu sob o toque, mas ele negou o contato, tentando afastar, pelo ombro, o homem maior.

– Lorde Thranduil!

Ele não ouvia, se afogava nos beijos no peitoral e na essência da pele do arqueiro, era como o perfume da natureza, misturava a umidade e folhas, o álcool e a pura luxúria... não era compreensível o que exatamente acontecia com o rei élfico.

Bard não gastou saliva, não pôde já que proferiu um gemido afogado pela mordida que recebeu em seu ombro, percebendo somente agora que o homem puxava sua camisa, como se não soubesse a forma correta de retirá-la.

– Espere- não!

Tentou evitar, mas como um cachorro nervoso, Thranduil lhe mordeu no peito quando o expôs, um gemido choroso escapando dos lábios ébrios, os quais sussurraram maldições e arrependimentos, sentindo chupadas e mais mordidas agressivas que o homem realmente lutava para evitar, porém, lhe faltava dedicação, praticamente deixando seu corpo à mercê do élfo.

Sua cintura foi agarrada, unhas lhe firmando na pele, arranhando-a enquanto tentava descer a roupa inferior, ansiando mais pele para seus toques perversos.

Bard choramingou outra vez em um gemido, ambas as mãos agarrando fios claros e o ombro disponível, as pernas inquietas nas laterais do quadril do ser élfico, enquanto esse quase lhe sentava no colo dele, puxando a cintura para juntar as nádegas na própria pelve a amaciando com extremo prazer.

Dos lábios úmidos de Bard, era proferido repetidamente a palavra "Não", a cada mordiscada, lambida, beijo, toque... o frágil homem tremulava e recusava, obtendo apenas a dificuldade pelo êxtase de seu corpo.

Mas quando Thranduil finalmente afastou sua boca da pele sensível, Bard levou como oportunidade, conseguindo arranjar forças para empurrar o tronco do maior, esse que se distraiu com a roupa inferior que tentava retirar do corpo abaixo.

– Não!

Seu tom era forte, mas ainda rouco e amedrontado, Bard conseguiu se desvincular do agarre das fortes mãos e se arrastou para fora do corpo do élfo, puxando sua camisa para esconder as marcas avermelhadas e se empurrando por cima do tronco para o lado oposto, mantendo uma distância segura.

O ser élfico ficou quedo sentado sobre as pernas ajoelhadas, o peito subindo e descendo com visível excitação, lábios entreabertos e úmidos. Mesmo Bard tendo agarrado os fios dourados e os bagunçando pelo movimento, eles se mantinham impecáveis, permitindo uma aparência sensual, descrito pelo olhar cristalino que parecia admirar a imagem do homem.

Bard não havia percebido, mas sentindo agora, se deu conta que seus olhos estavam marejados, deixando a trilha que escorreu por sua rosada face se tornar fria.

Tentava se manter sóbrio, a excitação lhe enjoava e seu corpo tremia com o calor libidinoso, sentindo um arrepiar quando o élfo comprimiu os olhos em uma face reprovadora como se Bard estivesse fazendo algum ato pejorativo.

Aquela situação era confusa para a mente do arqueiro, ambos não pronunciaram nenhuma palavra, mas os olhares diziam que um estava assustado e confuso, enquanto o outro era mal intencionado e repleto de desejo...

Ao ver, aquilo não combinava com o aspecto etéreo de um élfo amante.

Bard deu fim naquilo, seu corpo reagindo e obedecendo a decisão do fragilizado homem, o élfo não interviu, deixando que o corpo descesse do tronco, abatido como se acabara de perder alguém precioso... Caminhando em direção às árvores escuras, onde a luz do luar já não iluminava mais.

Bard não olhou para o élfo, com passos lentos e pensativos ele andou até a relva onde começava o caminho à mata fechada, seu corpo sentindo então o perigo próximo...

O rei de Dale respirou com dificuldade quando seu braço foi puxado, o corpo se voltando ao élfo e em mínimos passos ambos foram contra uma alta árvore.

O pulso de Bard ardia com o agarre acima da cabeça, também surpreso com a mínima distância dos rostos, Thranduil parecia suportar a própria vontade, enquanto o olhar e o polegar focavam nos lábios ofegantes.

–... sinceramente, eu também estou surpreso pelo meu descontrole...

O simples homem tremeu com a voz carregada de luxúria, sendo impedido pelo agarre em sua mandíbula quando tentou virar o rosto, também desviando dos olhos penetrantes que focou nos seus.

–... me perdoe por ser descortês, mas não pude evitar mais esse desejo de usurpar a vós.

Bard, em toda aquela estranha ocasião, tentou mais uma vez falar, a voz cortada pela confusão e rouca pelos sons vergonhosos de antes.

–... por que?

Thranduil demonstrou uma feição de estranhamento, seus apertos sumindo para livrar o homem da dor, mas ainda mantendo a imobilização.

– Você apenas... conseguiu me cativar.

Seus olhos se comprimiram e o rosto se aproximou, assim que os lábios iriam lhe tocar Bard reagiu contra e os cobriu com a mão livre, o que foi desaprovado pelo élfo, quando ele soltou o rosto e prendeu o outro pulso no tronco, finalmente tomando para si os lábios trêmulos do homem.

Bard tentou desvincular as bocas, mas os esforços indo em vão quando Thranduil lhe mordeu o inferior, engolindo um gemido doloroso do menor.

Houve resistência durante um curto tempo, se remexendo contra o corpo esguio enquanto reclamava do beijo, se tornando mais desesperado quando o élfo invadiu sua boca... até que conseguisse total dominância.

Dessa vez os movimentos eram lentos, calmos ao ponto de acalmar o corpo pressionado no tronco.

A pele se eriçando com os movimentos apaixonados, relaxando e encantando.

Bard suspirou contra a boca que se afastou brevemente e quando ousou olhar para o ser élfico, deleitou-se na face sedutora sentindo novamente o beijo voltar a lhe esquentar.

Seus pulsos foram soltos para sua nuca e cintura serem agarrados com delicadeza... as mãos do moreno descansando nos braços do outro enquanto os corpos se apertavam ainda mais para se aquecer.

Acabou permitindo novamente, isso não lhe fazia sentido, apenas agia naturalmente pela excitação e foi incrivelmente relaxante ao permitir.

O arrepio... o calor... o sentimento transmitido sem nenhuma hesitação.

Mas novamente sua consciência o acordou e em sua oportunidade afastou o corpo do rei.

Ofegantes, confusos, em êxtase...

– Não... não entendo o que pretende com isso... mas eu não quero, não ouse me tocar novamente... não faça tão-

– Amável...? Terno?

Bard se calou com Thranduil lhe encarando como se buscasse a resposta... com um semblante calmo; tão recomposto e formoso.

– Apaixonado?

– Isso é ilusão... estimulo da bebida!

O ser élfico sorriu, finalmente se expressando, olhos brilhando mesmo com pouco reflexo da luz na água, mas ainda assim belo.

– Eu compreendo seu medo... entendo a confusão... mas eu posso aguardar até que consiga faze-lo abrir os olhos para o próprio interior... para o próprio coração.

Seu corpo se afastou, Bard estava confuso enquanto tentava vencer o cansaço.

– Isso está-

– Eu o terei... sabe que sim... em apenas um piscar, me pertencerá!

O homem não refutou, observou o élfo sair calmamente pela trilha que pegou também, o corpo estremecendo com as palavras que rodavam em sua mente.

Queria apenas chegar logo em sua tenta e desmaiar... queria dormir, e apagar essas lembranças, acalmar seu corpo e coração.

Era verdade... ele não queria enxergar seus sentimentos, ele não aceitava a ideia que agora foi imposta não somente pela sua própria consciência, mas também pelo próprio rei élfico.

Aquilo era tão verdadeiro quanto sua própria alma... e no fim deveria uma resposta.

A qual obviamente lhe traria paz interior...

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado e desculpe!


End file.
